


first contact

by likeadeuce



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, background Ronan/Adam, they're all 18 by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: In which Gansey gets laid, Adam gets a phone, and Blue gets to reaffirm her bodily autonomy (and also laid and a phone)post 'The Raven King'(This is extremely silly but also is definitely how everything went)
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	first contact

When Gansey and Blue are officially dating, for real, it becomes obvious the phone situation cannot sustain itself. Maura and Blue are figuring out the logistics of getting Blue her own cell when Gansey shows up with a non flashy but entirely functional flip phone and tells her, “You’re on my family plan now.” Then he pulls out another one and hands it to Adam. “So is Parrish.”  
  
Adam opens his mouth to say something Adam-like.  
  
Gansey cuts him off. "You can pay me back for the phone but the extra lines are basically free."  
  
Blue touches Adam's arm. “Shut up and say thank you, Adam.”  
  
For once, Adam does.  
  
*  
  
Time goes by and graduation is approaching and Blue does a lot of thinking and some googling and she decides that she is ready to have sex with Gansey and obviously do it in a responsible way. Before she tells him (because even if it’s kind of about him, it’s also fundamentally not), she talks to Maura about getting on birth control and it’s a private conversation but of course everyone at Fox Way knows.  
  
For two or three weeks, Gansey is coming in and out of the house all the time and the feeling of everybody knowing something about him that he doesn’t know is back. (Also, Calla keeps trying to give him new weird teas that are definitely not for sexual stamina or anything like that.)  
  
“Jane, I love your family, but I’m getting a vibe. Is there some new prophecy I should know about?”  
  
“It’s fine,” Blue promises. (The prophecy is you’re getting laid, bro.)  
  
*  
  
So one night Gansey and Blue are at Monmouth, continuing their practice of doing all the kissing they can possibly fit in. It starts getting heavier, and Gansey of course makes sure he has permission for everywhere he is putting his hands but they’re getting really close to an edge, and he pulls back and says that obviously, he likes her a lot, he likes her SO much, and he respects her so much and he obviously isn’t trying to do anything before she’s ready.  
  
Blue says – so sweet, thanks so much, very cool of you. Also: extremely ready.  
  
Wait, ready NOW, ready?? And Blue says enough to make it clear she is extremely prepared, which gives Gansey time to realize that he is so personally unprepared that he has placed his bed in a room WITHOUT ANY KIND OF A DOOR. And Ronan doesn’t sleep at Monmouth anymore but that has nothing to do with his likelihood of wandering in at literally any hour, and now Gansey is trying to remember dorm room rules, should he put a sign in the stairwell?. . .?  
  
“No worries, I’ll text him,” says Blue, and her thumbs start flying. (Yes, she has a flip phone and you sometimes have to hit the same key three times to get the letter you want, but she’s gotten very proficient very fast.)  
  
“Good luck, Jane, but Ronan doesn’t read texts.”  
  
“Ronan always reads MY texts. He says, and I quote, he knows I’m never going to be asking him to do some bullshit.”  
  
Gansey is still skeptical but asks, “What…exactly did you text him?”  
  
What she texted him was: NEED PRIVACY AT MONMOUTH 2NITE PLZ. I HAVE TO RAVISH GANSEY. :) :) :D :D  
  
The phone buzzes immediately. “Ronan says SCOARRR!!1!! With like six exclamation points and he spelled it S-C-O-A…”  
  
“It’s fine, I can picture it.”  
  
The phone buzzes again, and Blue reads out. “Parrish says to tell you please don’t break him.”  
  
(Gansey covers his face and mumbles, ‘Adam, you motherfucker.’ Because obviously that’s what Gansey told Adam about Ronan - in a much more earnest context, thank you - and Gansey has no idea if this means that Adam TOLD Ronan what he said or that he definitely didn’t but wants Gansey to know he remembers anyway.)  
  
Another buzz and Blue reads out: “Don’t break Gansey plz, we still need him for stuff.. . Wait…Is that Adam saying that or Ronan?” She starts hitting keys again.  
  
“Jane, please…” Gansey realizes that when he gave her that phone, he created just a little bit of a monster.  
  
Blue meets his eyes, and smiles, then pushes the ‘Power’ key until the phone blinks off. She sets it down on the floor, next to his phone, which she then picks up and turns off for good measure.  
  
Suddenly, it’s just the two of them together in this big room, with all the time and space in the world.


End file.
